Sparks
by Paramore7
Summary: "Hey Magnus, it's me, Alec. Listen, I'm sorry alright? Yeah, I messed up but you don't have to be such an ass about it." Now a series of Malec one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! Sorry if the format is messed up. My computer is messed up so I had to find another one and the Word on this one is acting funny. I think it's safe to say computers hate me…**

**Anyway, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this. I may make it a long story of Malec one-shots and add them as I write them…or I may leave it as is. I'm not sure yet…**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Secondhand Serenade or MI…yet…**

* * *

**Title: Why**

**Words:440**

**Rating: T (Bit of Language and two guys together)**

**Summary: "Hey Magnus, it's me, Alec. Listen, I'm sorry alright? Yeah, I messed up but you don't have to be such an ass about it."**

* * *

**''The buttons on the phone are worn thin,**  
**I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.''**

**-''Why'' by Secondhand Serenade**

* * *

''Hey Magnus, it's me, Alec...but I didn't have to say that because you have caller ID like the rest of the world. God, I'm such and idiot.'' A pause. ''Listen, I'm sorry alright? Yeah, I messed up but you don't have to be such an ass about it. I mean come on, what are you doing this to me? You-'' Another pause. ''You know what? I don't need this. You're not worth all this fucking drama. I'm done with this. Maybe we'll see each other again...maybe...''

Alec let out an irritated yell and chucked his phone across his bedroom, wincing slightly when he heard it connect with the wall opposite him. He'd called Magnus at least three times in the past thirty minutes and, damn him, the warlock had yet to answer. Needless to say, it was frustrating as hell.  
Why did Alec even put up with that self-proclaimed sparkle god any way? _Because you're in love_, a traitorous voice in his head whispered.  
''Shut the fuck up,'' he retorted aloud, even though he knew it was right. Yeah, Alec was in love. Yeah, he was a sappy moron. Yeah, it'd be two minutes tops before he called Magnus again and begged the warlock to take him back. Speaking of which...  
Alec jumped out of bed, practically sprinted over to the wall, and snatched up his phone. He dialed the number and it rang about seven times before the answering machine picked it up.  
''Hello, this is Magnus and you've reached IHOS. International House of Sexiness. Leave a message and I'll get back to you if I like you. If you're Steve stop stalking me and if you're Alec...just stop.''  
Alec took a deep breath before he spoke. ''Look Magnus. Forget that last message. I'm sorry. Please don't do this. I messed up. Big time. I just-'' Alec paused as he felt his eye begin to prick with fresh tears. ''God, Magnus, I just...I just need to talk to you. I miss you so much and-and this…this is gonna sound really cheesy and sappy but I'm serious...I love you.''  
The shadowhunter paused, having said all he wanted, and shoved the heel of his hand in his eye, desperate not to cry. ''Just, just call me back Magnus...please?'' His voice had broken on the last word. He hung up before he fell back onto his bed and tangled himself in his black comforter.

Alec was almost asleep when he heard a single, quiet knock on his door and footsteps as their owner entered his room. Alec craned his neck to see the intruder. And he was shocked.  
''Magnus?''


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I swear I had no idea what happened. This was totally supposed to be a Miggy (Maximum Ride) drabble. I have no idea how my mind went to these two…Oh, and FYI: it's all dialogue. A lot of you will probably hate me for it. :D I don't really care. I hate all the technical descriptions anyway (probably because I suck at them).**

**Disclaimer: How many of these freaking things have I done altogether…I wonder…**

**Title: With References of Shinedown, Sparkles, and Love**

**Setting: Post-COG (Oh, and FYI: they're…um…sleeping at Magnus's *blushes*)**

**Bold Text: Magnus**

**Regular Text: Alec**

* * *

"**Alec?"**

"…ZzzzZZzzzz…"

**"Alec? You awake honey?"**

"…."

**"ALEC!"**

"What?"  
**"Oh, good you're awake."**

"…no shit…"

**"Some one's kinda cranky…"**

"IT'S FOUR OH THREE IN THE MORNING!"

**"I have a strange desire to sing Shinedown…"**

"…."

**"…"**

"What did you want anyway?"

**"Never mind. You're going to yell at me."**

"I will not!"

**"You just did!"**

"I hate you."

**"That's not what you said earlier tonight when we were-"**

"MAGNUS!"

**"Yes, Alec whom I love dearly and plan to attack with sparkles tomorrow?"**

"…If this wasn't a dialogue-only fic I would have hit you by now…"

**"…"**

"Magnus, you know snuggling isn't going to help. Now what do you want?"

**"Are you sure you won't be mad?"**

"WHAT MAGNUS?"  
**"See? You're already mad!"**

"…What, Magnus?"

**"It's impolite to grit your teeth like you're in pain when someone's speaking."**

"…"

**"Alec."**

"If I stop will you just tell me what you wanted?"

**"Mhm…."**

"…okay, so what's up?"

**"I love you."**

"…"

**"Alec?"**

"…"

**"Alec, hon?"**

"Magnus?"

**"Yes?"**

"I'm in love with a complete sap…"

**"You know, that was sappy too."**

"Shut up."

**"We just ruined the perfect moment."**

"I don't care."

**"…"**

"Magnus, kissing me isn't going to keep me from being mad at you."

**"It was worth a shot…"**

"Magnus?"

**"Yes?"**

"If I tell you I love you can we go back to bed?"

**"Of course."**

"…Iloveyou…"

**"I can't hear you!"**

"I love you."

"**Awww…now that wasn't so bad was it?"**

"No, but it took twenty minutes…"

**"…"**

"We could have been sleeping."

**"…"**

"Magnus?"

**"…"**

"Magnus are you asleep?"

**"…ZzzzZZzzzz…"**

"MAGNUS!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, not really sure if I'm going to make anymore one-shots about these guys…but maybe. Who knows… :D**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


End file.
